Rendezvous
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Dua cangkir cappucino, sepiring kue kering dan dua sosok pemuda yang sama-sama enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Entah kenapa, kalimat panjang yang diam-diam Ichigo susun sebelum datang ke tempat ini seolah menguap begitu saja. Sekuel ALL ABAOUT US


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Possibility © BOA ft Dichi Miura**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, Shounen ai, IchiHitsu.**

**AN: yak inilah sekuel dari 'ALL ABOUT US' ^^**

**Semoga fic kali ini cukup untuk menjelaskan kenapa IchiHitsu bisa pisah. Dan berhubung saya masih author baru, mohon bimbingannya ^^**

**Oya, ngetik fic ini sambil nonton MV possibility ngebuat saya pengen jerit 'IchiHitsu banget!' hehehehe *abaikan ocehan Author tidak jelas ini.***

**.**

**.**

_We spend good times and we knew each other  
>Had this situation changed if we had the possibility<br>Jus' talk to me how you think about it  
>(Why did we say goodbye)<em>

Toushirou memandang cangkir _cappuccino_-nya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas tanpa ada niat untuk menghabiskan isinya yang tinggal separuh. Pemuda itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela apartemennya. Terlihat jelas sisia-sisa hujan beberapa waktu lalu yang sekarang tinggal menyisakan gerimis. Lama Toushirou memandang pemandangan yang tersaji lewat jendela mungilnya, siapa tahu diantara lalu-lalang pejalan kaki yang terlihat, dia menemukan rambut _orange_ yang mencolok itu disana. Sedikit berharap tidak ada salahnya 'kan?  
>Hanya hembusan napas Toushirou yang kini terdengar tanpa ada tambahan instrumen apapun lagi, ia menyukai ini. Kesunyian yang terasa menenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Tapi dulu, ada pemuda berisik yang selalu ada disampingnya. Itu dulu…<p>

Sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Mereka mungkin hanya dipisahkan jarak yang masih dibilang dekat, namun ada hal yang membuat keduanya semakin menjauh. Jarak itu tidak bisa lagi dihitung.

Lagi-lagi Toushirou menghela napas berat. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka Ichigo akan nekat menyusulnya ke kota ini. menemuinya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat dirinya kembali merasakan perasaan itu.

Rindu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Toushirou menghentikan acara melamunnya dan berbegas membukakan pintu. Seketika _emerad-_nya sedikit melebar melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu coklat itu, "Ichigo?"

"Hai, Toushiro," Hening sejenak sebelum pemuda dengan rambut orange itu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan canggung. "Boleh aku masuk."

"Silahkan."

Ichgo melangkah masuk setelah Toushirou menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dari pintu. Membiarkan Ichigo berjalan ke rah sofa hijau di sudut ruangan dan dengan satu isyarat, mereka pun telah duduk berdampingan namun masih diliputi keheningan.

"Dari mana kau tahu alamatku?"

"Itu rahasia."

Toushirou memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Ternyata setelah sekian lama, sikap orang ini tidak berubah. Selalu bertindak semaunya.

Sedangkan Ichigo tersenyum melihat raut wajah Toushirou yang dimatanya tampak begitu lucu. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat ekspresi itu dari seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya. Sekarang pun posisi orang itu tetap sama, sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Ichigo?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan, memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Tegas Toushirou. "Aku juga sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu 'kan? Lalu apa lagi?"

Ichigo terkekeh geli mendengar kalimat yang mengalir dari bibir Toushirou. Ya. Dia memang sudah tahu alasan Toushirou pergi meninggalkannya. Semua ini karena orang bernama Kusaka, sahabat kecil Toushirou. Mereka berdua tumbuh bersama di panti asuhan dan sejak saat itu, muncul ikataan antara Kusaka dan Toushirou. Satu ikatan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Namun Kusaka terlanjur diadopsi oleh keluarga lain hingga mengharuskannya untuk ikut pindah keluar kota, mengikuti keluarga barunya. Dan janji pun terikat diantara mereka. Bahwa suatu saat nanti, Kusaka akan menjemput Toushirou dan mengajaknya tinggal mirip dongeng yang sering didengarnya sewaktu kecil.

Janji itu terpenuhi. Kusaka datang dn membawa Toushirou pergi. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang susah payah mengumpulkan serpihan hatinya yang hancur.

"Begitu sambutanmu pada teman lama, Toushirou? Setidaknya suguhkan aku minuman."

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Toushirou ketus kemudian berdiri, bersiap untuk menyiapkan minuman sebelum pemuda ini semakin berisik.

"_Cappucino_."

"Tunggu sebentar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hold out my hand, touch your cheek,  
>if I do so my temperature will hit 40<em>_C at once,  
>the time both of us met, we had that sort of feeling,<br>but it changed,  
>poison lurking in the heart, counteracting the words were<br>memories like going through a filter yet though,  
>far and misty, I can't come across you.<em>

Dua cangkir _cappucino_, sepiring kue kering dan dua sosok pemuda yang sama-sama enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Entah kenapa, kalimat panjang yang diam-diam Ichigo susun sebelum datang ke tempat ini seolah menguap begitu saja. Menyebalkan.

"Dimana Kusaka?"

Ck! Sial, kenapa harus pertanyaan bodoh itu yang ia tanyakan!

"Masih di kantornya. Kenapa?"

Ichigo tersenyum canggung kemudian mengeleng pelan setelah meneguk sedikit _cappuccino_-nya, "tidak, hanya saja, aku tidak mau nanti dia berpikiran macam-macam setelah melihat aku di sini berdua saja denganmu."

"Kusaka bukan orang seperti itu."

Dengusan kesal terdengar dari Ichigo. Kenapa Toushirou begitu memuja orang itu? Ternyata memang sulit untuk lepas dari perasaan yang bernama 'cemburu'.

Ichigo tidak tahu, apa yang membuatnya menggeser duduknya hingga 'hampir' menempel dengan Toushirou dan membuat pemuda itu nyaris menjatuhkan cangkirnya. Ini sungguh tidak baik untuk jantung.

"Ikutlah denganku."

Sebuah kalimat yang mampu menggoyahkan ketahanan seorang Toushirou. Padahal kemarin, si rambut _orange _ini berkata, 'Cuma mau memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja.'

Lalu sekarang? Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu. Toushirou menghela napas dan berkata pelan, "kau lupa kata-katamu sendiri, Kurosaki? Katanya kau tidak akan memaksaku untuk ikut denganmu, hm?"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

"Ichigo!" kini nada frustasi sukses terlontar dari bibir tipis itu. "sudah kukatakan! Aku-baik-baik saja! Aku bahagia dengan… Kusaka."

Ichigo mulai naik darah sekarang. Kusaka! Selalu Kusaka!

Dicengkramnya dagu Toushirou dengan keras, tanpa menghiraukan rintih kesakitan dari pemuda itu. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit dan Toushirou harus tahu itu.

"Dengar, jangan sebut namanya lagi! Aku muak!"

Susah payah Toushirou berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ichigo tapi tenaga pemuda itu jauh diatasnya. Dia sungguh terlihat lemah. Dan satu hal yang tidak bisa ia pahami, sejak kapan Ichigo berubah?

Mungkin rasa sakit hati memang bisa mengubah segalanya.

Akhirnya Toushirou hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan jemari Ichigo mencengkram dagunya keras. Rasa bersalah terhadap pemuda _orange_ itu kini semakin besar ia rasakan.

"Ichi…go."

Suara lirih dari Toushirou membuat Ichigo tersentak. Apa yang telah dilakukannya? Dia menyakiti Toushirou. Toushirou-_nya._

Refleks cengkraman itu berganti menjadi sebuah pelukan erat.

"Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Satu usapan lembut di punggung membuat Ichigo memejamkan matanya.

Ichigo kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia ternyata belum sanggup melepaskan orang ini. _Kami-sama_, ini terlalu berat bagi mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kapan kau kembali ke Karakura?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Jangan merajuk seperti anak kecil. Ingat umurmu."

Ichigo semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan pemuda manis itu. Entah siapa yang memulai hingga akhirnya mereka mulai menyingkirkan kecanggungan yang begitu menyiksa di awal pertemuan tadi. Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk merubah posisi menjadi berbaring di pangkuan Toushirou. Selang beberapa detik, elusan yang begitu lembut langsung teras dirambutnya.

"Kau masih saja manja." Dengus Toushirou tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya ingin menikmati sentuhan Toushirou yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Mengingat saat ini dengan baik di memori otaknya karena setelah ini, mereka mungkin tidak akan bertemu. Mungkin…

"Dia pulang jam berapa?"

Sejenak, usapan di rambut Ichigo terhenti. Kali ini batin Toushirou seperti dihempas kuat. Rasa bersalah itu hadir lagi, namun kepada orang yang berbeda, 'maafkan aku Kusaka.'

"Mungkin sekitar jam tujuh."

"Masih lama, ya?" perlahan seringaian menyebalkan tercetak di wajah Ichigo. "sisa waktu ini harus kita manfaatkan, Toushirou."

Detik berikutnya, jemari Ichigo bergerak membawa kepala Toushirou untuk menunduk dan meniadakan jarak antara kedua bibir mereka.

Hanya sentuhan lembut sekaligus menyakitkan, mengingat ini yang terakhir.

_I saw a dream,  
>we were always together<br>for many birthday(s) piling,  
>like it wouldn't break,<br>Baby, now it won't come true but it's,  
>Never gonna change my love<em>

**OWARI**


End file.
